Fharthan I of Haforia
History of Fharthan Early Life Fharthan was born on August 21st 1438 as the son of Húrdor and the grandson of King Húrdor II of Haforia. Húrdor died on August 21st 1439. Fharthan was then adopted by his uncle Hafor. When Fharthan turned 14 he started his military training. On February 28th 1455 King Húrdor died and Hafor was crowned King of Haforia. Fharthan was then declared his heir. On August 21st 1457 Fharthan was made a General. In 1458 Fharthan left Haforia for Anglaria. He arrived in Irgalon on August 21st 1458. King Efir II of Anglaria liked him and took him as a student in politics, history, philosophy and religion. On September 30th Fharthan married Salma Anglaria, Efir's second daughter. On March 19th 1461 Fharthan's son Fharthan Haforius Anglarius was born. On March 8th March 1463 Fharthan's second son Fhartillus Haforius Anglarius was born. On August 22nd 1468 Fharthan's daughter Fhartha Haforia was born. On January 17th 1469 King Hafor died and Fharthan was crowned Emperor of Haforia and called back to Haforia with his family. Early Reign: Conquest of Marduin Haforia had gained too many inhabitants for the small peninsula, so Fharthan decided he would expand his Kingdom. King Efir had sent his fourth and youngest son Sírianus Aldanius Anglarianus as Ambassador to Haforia and Fharthan made him secretly a General in his army. Together they made plans of war and on March 1st 1475 they invaded Marduin, starting with Mirag. On May 13th he began the seige on Istit, where the Royal Family resided. King Hythar IV of Marduin was killed in battle and succeeded by his son Harthan II of Marduin. He surrendered and was captured by Fharthan who executed him on May 16th. Titular, Hygor, nephew of Hythar IV, was now King of Marduin, until Fharthan executed him too, exterminating the male line of the Royal House of Marduin. Fharthan had now completely conquered Marduin. Early Reign: War with Anglaria King Efir had been a good friend of King Hythar IV of Marduin and he hated Fharthan for killing him. He made his armies ready for an invasion of Marduin, with the intention of freeing it from Fharthan's reign. Fharthan forsaw this and knew he King Borgol II of Wildland desired the Duchy of Orondia. Therefore he formed an alliance with him. Borgol would invade Orondia, so that Efir could not direct his entire army towards Fharthan. Borgol invaded Orondia on May 28th 1476 with 1.3 million soldiers. Efir had only one legion is Orondia, which was defeated that very day. Efir then led four legions against Borgol and sent three legions led by his son Firon Anglarius Rex to the city Haladin. Fharthan then quickly attacked Haladin and defeated the garrison, conquering the city. When Firon arrived he had to lead a siege on one of his own cities. He lost the siege and had to retreat. Fharthan then divided his army in three groups of five legions. The first he sent to Irgon to conquer the duchy and destroy the great bridge, the second he sent to Frisii and the third to Norgan and Canter. Firon then left with his army to the capitol. However Borgol not no so much succes, his grand army was obliterated by Efir. To make up for the loss of his ally Fharthan chose another ally, King Vargus II of the Hillmen, a long-time enemy of Anglaria. Together they invaded the Trisii and Xarmir regions, which Fharthan gave to Vargus. Efir then sent his second son Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus I with three legions to Wildland to return Trisii and Xarmir to Anglaria's new ally Borgol. They succeeded and Vargus was killed in battle. Tiberius Gladius III, descendant of Tiberius Gladius then took the crown. He persuaded Borgol to join in an alliance with Fharthan. The three Kings then conquered Argon, Dorvon and Orondia, leaving Anglaria crippled. Also they had killed Dorvonius in battle. Efir then took command of three legions and invaded Marduin. Fharthan retaliated and Efir was killed in battle. Sírianus then betrayed Fharthan and left his side with many soldiers. Efir was succeeded by Firon II of Anglaria. Firon mustered 12 legions and marched on the three Kings. Tiberius was killed in battle and General Orgnoz, Tiberius II of Anglaria and Fharthan had to fall back to Istit. There Fharthan went into negotiations. It was agreed that Fharthan was allowed to keep southern Marduin, while Firon would keep the north. They also formed an alliance against King Borgol and King Tiberius. Orgnoz and Tiberius quickly fled to their countries to make ready for more war. However when Fharthan marched on Ornin, Borgol joint him and after Tiberius, was killed Ornin was awarded to him. Firon was then given the Trisii region and Fharthan was given the city Mirag. Early Reign: Post-War Fharthan then returned to Haforia. On August 21st 1480 Fharthan Haforius Anglarius married Marillia Haforia, great-great-great-granddaughter of Baldor, son of King Hafor VI of Haforia, who was also Fharthan's great-great-great-grandfather. On June 6th 1481 their son Hafor Fharthanius Anglarius was born. They changed the family name from Haforius the Fharthanius to show they were the honourable descendants of Fharthan. Salma grew unhappy in Haforia and on January 4th 1482 she left Haforia for Anglaria along with her daughter. Fharthan saw this as a divorce and on August 21st 1482 he remarried. He married Tiberia Orgius, daughter of Prince Orgnoz of Wildland and Tiberia Gladia, daughter of Tiberius I of the Hillmen.